kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Next's Arsenal
This is the gear that Hiiro Nakamura owns, such as Ridewatches, weapons, and suit-equipped weapons. Transformation items Ridewatches - 2= |Secondary activation announcement|Kamen Rider Zi-O}} - 3= - 4= - 5= }} * : The personal Ridewatch of Kamen Rider Next accesses his default form. It is dated A.D. 2018, Like Zi-O. Like Zi-O II, this Ridewatch glitches out the Ziku-Driver, causing the Ziku Matrix to display glitchout numbers. ** In the HG INFINITY ver., the screen will show "ALL RIDERS" and "HEISEI" instead of "NEXT" and "2018" Next Ridewatch.png|Next Ridewatch Next Ridewatch (Inactive).png|Next Ridewatch (Inactive) - 2= |Secondary activation announcement|Kamen Rider Zi-O}} - 3= - 4= }} * : Based on Kamen Rider Cross-Z, this Ridewatch would provide access to the Cross-ZArmor. It is dated A.D. 2017. This Ridewatch debuted in the final episode of Kamen Rider Build. The Cross-Z Ridewatch is created and it is later given to Sougo by Ryuga before passing it to Geiz. Geiz used the Cross-Z Ridewatch in the Zikan Zax to finish off Another Build. KRZiO-CrossZ Ridewatch.png|Cross-Z Ridewatch - 2= |Secondary activation announcement|Kamen Rider Zi-O}} - 3= - 4= }} * : Based on Kamen Rider Cross-Z Magma, this Ridewatch would provide access to a Rider Armor based on Cross-Z Magma.https://twitter.com/Leg10nOfBoom/status/1056801931199500288?s=20 It is dated A.D. 2017. KRZiO-Cross-Z Magma Ridewatch.png|Cross-Z Magma Ridewatch - 2= |Secondary activation announcement|Kamen Rider Zi-O}} - 3= - 4= }} * : Based on Kamen Rider Brave Quest Gamer Level 2, this Ridewatch would provide access to the BraveArmor. It is dated A.D. 2016. KRZiO-Brave Ridewatch.png|Brave Ridewatch - 2= |Secondary activation announcement|Kamen Rider Zi-O}} - 3= - 4= }} * : Based on Kamen Rider Specter Specter Damashii, this Ridewatch would provide access to the SpecterArmor. It is dated A.D. 2015. KRZiO-Specter Ridewatch.png|Specter Ridewatch - 2= |Secondary activation announcement|Kamen Rider Zi-O}} - 3= - 4= }} * : Based on Kamen Rider Mach, this Ridewatch would provide access to the MachArmor. It is dated A.D. 2014. KRZiO-Mach Ridewatch.png|Mach Ridewatch - 2= |Secondary activation announcement|Kamen Rider Zi-O}} - 3= - 4= }} * : Based on Kamen Rider Baron Banana Arms, this Ridewatch would provide access to the BaronArmor. It is dated A.D. 2013. KRZiO-Baron Ridewatch.png|Baron Ridewatch - 2= |Secondary activation announcement|Kamen Rider Zi-O}} - 3= - 4= }} * : Based on Kamen Rider Beast, this Ridewatch would provide access to the BeastArmor. It is dated A.D. 2012. This Ridewatch is unique that after its in-series debut, it remains in Kosuke Nitoh's possession since he insisted to keep it after handing the Wizard Ridewatch over to Geiz. KRZiO-Beast Ridewatch.png|Beast Ridewatch - 2= |Secondary activation announcement|Kamen Rider Zi-O}} - 3= - 4= }} * : Based on Kamen Rider Meteor, this Ridewatch would provide access to the MeteorArmor. It is dated A.D. 2011. KRZiO-Meteor Ridewatch.png|Meteor Ridewatch - 2= |Secondary activation announcement|Kamen Rider Zi-O}} - 3= - 4= }} * : Based on Kamen Rider Birth, this Ridewatch would provide access to the BirthArmor. It is dated A.D. 2010. KRZiO-Birth Ridewatch.png|Birth Ridewatch - 2= |Secondary activation announcement|Kamen Rider Zi-O}} - 3= - 4= }} * : Based on Kamen Rider Accel, this Ridewatch would provide access to the AccelArmor. It is dated A.D. 2009. KRZiO-Accel Ridewatch.png|Accel Ridewatch - 2= |Secondary activation announcement|Kamen Rider Zi-O}} - 3= - 4= - 5= - 6= }} * : Based on Kamen Rider Diend, this Ridewatch would provide access to the DiendArmor. DiendRidewatch.png|Diend Ridewatch * : Based on Kamen Rider Ixa this Ridewatch would provide access to the IxaArmor. It is dated A.D. 2008. Ixa_Ridewatch.png|Ixa Ridewatch - 2= |Secondary activation announcement|Kamen Rider Zi-O}} - 3= - 4= }} * : Based on Kamen Rider Zeronos Altair Form, this Ridewatch would provide access to the ZeronosArmor. It is dated A.D. 2007. KRZiO-Zeronos Ridewatch.png|Zeronos Ridewatch - 2= |Secondary activation announcement|Kamen Rider Zi-O}} - 3= - 4= }} * : Based on Kamen Rider Kaixa, this Ridewatch would provide access to the KaixaArmor. It is dated A.D. 2003. KRZiO-Kaixa Ridewatch.png|Kaixa Ridewatch }} Weapons Ride HeiSaber Zikan ShotBlade DiHeiSaber Misc Ridewatch Holder